Since the advent of the popularity of rouge in the time of Louis XIV, to the present, there has been a problem with regard to storing and easily applying powdered cosmetic substances onto a person's face or other skin surface. Such cosmetic powders, including the popular "blushes" used today, typically have a sticky though powdery consistency, which presents a cleanliness problem when such substances inadvertently escape from their containers.
Attempts have been made to develop a dispenser for both storing the cosmetic powder as well for applying it to a cosmetic brush. However, due to the sticky, powdery nature of such powders, it has heretofore been difficult to apply a small carefully metered quantity of the powder onto a cosmetic brush in a finely distributed fashion while the brush is within the dispenser.
Prior art containers generally hold a small quantity of the cosmetic powder and includes a brush for the powder's personal application.
Thus, it has been found that if the blush material is stored in a deformable container having a plurality of holes at one end, squeezing such a container tends to either cause too much material to exit the container when the holes are relatively large, or, if the holes are relatively small, the sticky nature of the powder results in clogging of the holes, making the dispenser unusable.
The present invention overcomes these difficulties through use of a spray-head in combination with a deformable container that stores the cosmetic powder. The spray-head is located at one end of a deformable container forming part of an overall dispenser. The spray-head incorporates a plurality of upstanding posts, surrounding an orifice within the spray-head. The posts mechanically interact with the cosmetic powder prior to exiting through the central orifice so as to break up cosmetic powder and ensure that the particles exiting the orifice are relatively small, thereby eliminating any clogging of the orifice. To apply a metered quantity of powder to the brush, a metering collar surrounds the deformable container thereby permitting a limited amount of deformation of the deformable container.
Thus, the present cosmetic powder brush dispenser provides a storage environment for the cosmetic powder, as well as a means for applying the powder to a cosmetic brush within the dispenser for subsequent application to the user's skin.